saliendo con el enemigo
by Yoari Dank
Summary: rukia no tolera a ichigo, el tipico chico insorportable que su grupo de amigos no soporta. el enemigo. sin embargo dentro de cuatro paredes la historia es muy diferente


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo a los personajes para mis deseos egoístas de Ichiruki y mis perversiones.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito y lemmon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shot. Saliendo con el enemigo.**

 **.**

" _ **~ ¿crees en el destino?**_

 _ **~No.**_

 _ **~ ¿Entonces cómo fue que nos conocimos?**_

 _ **~Fue mala suerte.**_

 _ **~Eres un idiota… pero yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

—Mi reino por un helado.

Rukia negó con la cabeza por el absurdo ruego de su amigo pelirrojo. Abrió tranquilamente la puerta del auto y bajó. Renji la imitó uniéndose a ella en la atestada calle de la ciudad.

—No tienes un reino Renji.

Renji se detuvo abruptamente sobre la acera y la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Por qué Rukia le indicaba algo tan obvio? Sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle nada a su amiga, considerando lo furiosa que se ponía cuando se le contradecía y en esos momentos Renji tenía su instinto de conservación muy presente.

—Tampoco tengo un helado—claro que siempre había un "pero" y ese era el suyo.

Nada sucedió. Era un bermejo con suerte hasta el final o Rukia estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, no lo sabía con exactitud y no tentaría su suerte para averiguar cuál era el verdadero motivo.

— ¿Estás tratando de ahogar las penas con helado otra vez Renji?

Ok, quizás Rukia debió omitir el pequeño asunto del "otra vez". Por lo general Renji solía comer un buen helado cuando tenía alguna rencilla con su novia Tatsuki y para el caso esa ya era la quinta vez en la semana que el pelirrojo acudía a esa heladería.

Renji resopló. Quizás invitar a Rukia y sus otros amigos al lugar no fue un buen plan después de todo. Una vez llegaron al establecimiento el pelirrojo tiró de la puerta para que ella entrara primero, la chica, su amiga con sus uno cuarenta de estatura, dieciséis años de edad, era una chica hermosa además de distinguida e inteligente y Renji estaba seguro que cualquier tipejo querría estar con ella, incluso él, hubo un tiempo en el que hubiese dado todo porque Rukia fijara sus ojos en él y desgraciadamente no lo había conseguido.

— ¿Cuándo llegaran los demás? Rangiku y Hisagi no dejaban de hablar sobre "cómo Renji sustituye una buena oportunidad de sake por el helado" —le picó Rukia. Sabía de ante mano que sus amigos disfrutarían mucho más si la invitación fuese en un bar y no en una heladería. Pero incluso Renji le había prometido a Tatsuki no beber otra gota de sake sabiendo lo pesado que se ponía y la cantidad de idioteces que decía, bueno aun más de las convencionales.

Renji miró su reloj y suspiró pesadamente, aun faltaba media hora para el encuentro, sin mencionar que los únicos puntuales eran obviamente Rukia, él, momo y Toushiro, sí, incluso el chico de curso "avanzado" había aceptado la invitación.

—No deben tardar en llegar—aseveró Renji con la esperanza de que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido y poder hablar y entretenerse con sus amigos. Era un poco triste conformarse con eso a sabiendas que su novia aun seguía enojado con él por una pequeña discusión.

—Sea lo que sea que pasara con Tatsuki estoy segura que se arreglara pronto—lo consoló Rukia.

Sí, ella siempre era de esa manera con él, su mejor amiga. Renji estaba seguro de una sola cosa, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a poner los ojos en Rukia y a romper su corazón y no, no eran celos de hombre lo que él sentía sino celos fraternales, su amiga casi hermana valía demasiado para que un idiota la rompiera de alguna manera.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más después de eso, Renji parecía estar perdido en algún punto en específico de la pared y Rukia no consideraba prudente sacarlo de sus pensamientos, quizás tenía demasiado qué sopesar en su situación. Al igual que ella. Casi por instinto se llevó una mano al cuello esperando encontrar el pequeño collar con colgante de conejo que siempre traía consigo, sin embargo no lo encontró. Mierda.

Lo había perdido en algún lugar. Su collar, el que apreciaba mucho y guardaba un gran valor sentimental debido a la persona quien se lo había obsequiado. Maldijo mil veces más a sabiendas que dicha persona se enojaría por su descuido. Ella era una adolescente que tenía más interés por sus libros que por cualquier otra cosa así que ¿Quién podría culparla? Bueno aunque afirmar eso rayaba en lo absurdo pues incluso ella tenía intereses más específicos.

Los chicos no tardaron en arribar al local, incluso quienes Renji creía llegarían más tarde de lo esperado. Los helados no tardaron en servirse ni ellos en entrar en el calor de la plática de viejos amigos. Con los exámenes recién terminados ninguno había tenido un buen respiro para hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuese material escolar.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó Momo con su joven cara expectante.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Es increíble que el director no dijera nada al respecto!—estalló Hisagi, después dejó escapar una maldición— ¿Qué está mal con esas personas? Es obvio que quienes comenzaron con la rencilla fueron los del otro grupo ¿y nos amonestan a nosotros? Simplemente increíble.

—El director cree que es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ellos—intervino Toushiro lamiendo una y otra vez su helado. Él como presidente estudiantil estaba al tanto del asunto.

—Eso es estúpido al igual que ellos—bramó Renji arrugando la cara con aversión.

—Concuerdo con él—agregó Rangiku mientras tomaba el helado de Toushiro y le daba una lamida. Cosa que enojó al pequeño peliblanco hasta tornar sus mejillas rojizas. Nadie se metía con su preciado helado.

Renji miró sobre su hombro y vio lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, otro grupo acercándose. Renji odiaba todo lo referente a ese grupo en particular debido a uno de los chicos que lo integraba y también por el pequeño y casi insignificante detalle de que fuesen ellos los causantes de su recién castigo y lo que lo había llevado a la rencilla con su novia.

—Hablando de gente estúpida—soltó haciendo que sus amigos miraran en dirección a los recién llegados sin ningún tipo de recato.

Todos fruncieron el ceño mientras miraban como los recién llegados tomaban asiento en la mesa contigua. Rukia dio un pesado suspiro mientras miraba alrededor del lugar, más específicamente hacia la otra mesa.

— ¿Acaso la ciudad es demasiado pequeña o es que no hay suficientes heladerías? —acotó Renji lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Parece que ella hizo bien en botar a esa basura, después de todo yo también sentiría vergüenza si me vieran con un perdedor—bramó alguien en el otro extremo de la mesa, un chico con el cabello azul eléctrico y mirada mordaz.

Eso fue suficiente para encender a Renji quien no tardó en incorporarse y llegar a la mesa contigua en un par de zancadas.

— ¿Qué dijiste sobre mí imbécil?—ladró el pelirrojo con la furia corriendo por su cuerpo, tenso y encandilado.

—No todo gira en torno tuyo idiota—el peliceleste respondió a la postura de amenaza del bermejo con sus ojos chispeando de ira y exaltación.

Ese fue la señal que Rukia esperaba. De inmediato dio alcance a su amigo y se posicionó entre ambos chicos separándolos con ambos brazos para ganar distancia.

—Cálmense ya par de idiotas.

—Apártate Rukia quiero poner a este sujeto en su sitio, estoy cansado de ver que nadie haga nada.

—Es un buen punto Renji pero no lo vas a hacer, porque justamente eso es lo que está esperando que hagas y que nos corran del lugar—Rukia jaló a su amigo del brazo para apartarlo del otro sujeto. Éste cedió apenas unos centímetros.

Ya suficiente tenían con la rencilla del instituto en el que el sujeto llamado Grimmjow había creado un alboroto e inmiscuido a Hisagi y Renji, todo por tener la cancha de futbol para su entrenamiento. Y sí, se había armado en grande que terminó con unos cuantos golpes por pate de Hisagi a otro de los miembros del grupo, un tipo extraño de mirada melancólica y algo lúgubre llamado Ulquiorra.

—Mejor hazle caso a tu amiguita Abarai—la mirada de Grimmjow recayó ahora en Rukia— ¿Por qué no mejor arreglamos esto tu y yo preciosa? Podría invitarte a una rica cena y después discutimos con calma mientras nos comemos un postre—sugirió el peliceleste con doble intención en cada palabra dicha.

Al infierno con la paciencia. Se dijo Rukia. El tipo era un completo idiota. Como si ella fuese a aceptar aquella mierda que él ofrecía. Un sonido de disgusto salió de sus labios.

—Definitivamente debo declinar la oferta, no gracias, me temo que mi organismo no admite comida chatarra y menos comida ordinaria.

—Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás pequeña—la sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó.

Rukia levantó su pequeña palma al aire y negó con la cabeza, el tipo era insistente y eso comenzaba a hartarle.

—En primera no me llames pequeña y en segunda Grimmjow, creo que sería una lástima que Nelliel se enterara que mientras ella se encuentra en Alemania, su "amigo" invita a otras chicas a una "inocente" cena ¿no crees?

Rukia uso el apelativo que la propia chica había utilizado para referirse a Grimmjow, sin embargo para todos era de conocimiento público que ambos mantenían algo. El tipo pareció retroceder y guardarse algunos comentarios, pero eso solo duró unos segundos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otra persona intervino.

—Esa lengua tuya Rukia siempre tan mordaz—el dueño de la voz burlona apareció detrás de Grimmjow.

Rukia atinó a cerrar los ojos mientras exhalaba tendidamente, justo lo que le faltaba, sí estaba maldita. Deseó estar en otro lugar en ese momento.

El recién llegado la miraba intensamente con sus ojos avellana profundamente clavados en ella, Rukia sintió su espalda volverse rígida casi de inmediato. Kurosaki Ichigo no dejaba de mirarla sin decir nada más. Y ella solo deseó que en ese instante el suelo se partiera en dos y se tragara al chico de extravagante cabellera naranja. O quizás que él combustionara espontáneamente, para su desgracia nada de eso sucedió, el suelo no se abrió ni los detectores de humo se encendieron.

Aun podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico, aun peor, sus ojos parecían estar sonriendo con diversión. Maldito. Pero no podía pasar por alto lo bien que se veía ese día, Rukia permitió a su mirada vagar libremente por el chico, empezando desde sus botas de cuero, sus poderosas piernas enfundadas en el pantalón de mezclilla negro hasta la polera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y resaltaba cada musculo.

Vale, quizás había reparado demasiado en él y se reprendió por eso. Mirando estúpidamente al sujeto más de la cuenta. Se recordó que ella no era como las "demas" frente a este sujeto.

Su mirada volvió a deslizarse hasta sus ojos. Unos ojos perturbadores, penetrantes y perversos que brillaban con burlona diversión hacia el mundo. Definitivamente eran los ojos de típico "chico malo" haciendo juego con su escandaloso cabello.

Había rumores, Ichigo Kurosaki era un depredador en cuanto a mujeres, masticaba y escupía mujeres con tanta facilidad como respirar.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión Kurosaki—le espetó tras recordar lo que él le había dicho con anterioridad.

Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros—supongo que no, pero tenias derecho a saberlo Kuchiki—devolvió él con un tono algo ronco—es divertido hacértelo notar.

—Es una forma de entretenimiento algo vulgar.

¿Qué si lo era? Pero a su mente vino algo mucho mejor.

—Te aseguro Rukia que tengo formas de entretenimiento mucho más vulgares que esta, tal vez deberías dejar que te enseñe un par de cosas, lo disfrutaras sin lugar a dudas.

Rukia miró instintivamente las manos de Ichigo, sus dedos en específico, estaba muy segura de las maravillas que hacían, las mujeres podrían gritar de placer con tan solo un toque y también… ¡alto!… aplastó el rumbo peligroso que su mente estaba tomando, empujó la fantasía a un lado, tratando de encontrar el disgusto que se suponía debía estar sintiendo.

—Eres un asqueroso—sonó lo bastante convincente.

—Primero soy vulgar y ahora también un asqueroso—la sonrisa que tiró de los labios de Ichigo dejó a la vista su perfecta dentadura—Rukia a eso me refería con tu pequeña y mordaz boca, los insultos fluyen naturalmente en ti.

Rukia apretó los dientes. Ichigo alargó la mano hasta tocar el hueco entre el hombro de Rukia y su garganta, trazando descaradamente el arco de ésta y bajando un poco más hasta el cuello de su blusa ¿qué demonios intentaba? Un foco rojo se encendió en Rukia.

—Mueve un centímetro más tu mano y no veras el mañana venir Kurosaki—advirtió Rukia retirando bruscamente la mano de Ichigo de ella. La sensación de sus dedos a rozando su carne se desvaneció.

Ichigo la miró.

—Creo que alguien está de muy mal humor el día de hoy ¿dime Rukia acaso te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?—la sonrisa de Ichigo era totalmente pícara.

Por alguna razón la cara de Rukia se tornó más roja que el cabello de Renji. Ichigo estaba inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos más de lo que debería.

— ¿No deberías estar en otro lugar? ¿Con tu grupo? ¿En tu casa? ¿Entrenando? ¿O en las llamas del infierno?

— ¿Así que ahora tienes acceso a mi itinerario?—se mofó él de su vago intento de hacerlo retroceder. O en todo caso, de mandarlo al cuerno. Pero ciertamente Rukia poseía gracia.

—Deberías agendarte un espacio para descansar de ser un idiota, un masaje en cuernos, pezuñas y cola no que quedaría nada mal.

—Esa idea suena muy tentadora si eres tú quien me da ese masaje.

Me está amenazando. Déjalo ser, es solo un idiota, el de siempre, que eso no te moleste Rukia. Se dijo.

—Eres un total idiota—y con eso Rukia dio por terminada la conversación con el chico. Dando pisotones a su paso regresó con sus amigos.

La mirada de Renji, quien ya se encontraba en la mesa le cuestionó silenciosamente. Él ya sabía lo bien que Rukia podía defenderse del idiota de Kurosaki, de antemano Rukia le había dado unas cuantas lecciones anteriormente. Una sonrisa al recordar a Kurosaki en el suelo del instituto mientras bufaba de dolor y sorpresa, se asomó por los labios de Renji. Que buenos tiempos.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto. Las rencillas entre la menuda chica y el idiota de cabello naranja eran bien conocidas por todos. Rukia no tragaba al sujeto debido a su impertinente actitud y los constantes comentarios hacia ella y el doble sentido de sus insinuaciones no ayudaban en nada al chico.

Haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido, los chicos siguieron con su plática y haciendo planes para el próximo encuentro. En un momento dado Rukia se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, alegando que regresaría en un minuto o dos.

…

Rukia se remojó los cabellos con el agua de la llave, estaba un poco molesta por la altanera actitud de Ichigo hacía un rato. Demonios, sabía que era un idiota pero ese día en especial estaba siendo un pesado.

No debería darle más importancia al asunto. Se secó las manos y empujó la puerta del baño para salir.

— ¿Se te perdió algo Rukia?

Ichigo se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta en una pose casual aguardando a que ella saliera.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Se dijo ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?—le espetó bajando su tono un par de octavas y mirando por el pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie más con ellos.

El pelinaranja tenía algo en la mano, sosteniéndolo en alto para que ella lo notase. Y así lo hizo, su mirada se posó en el colgante que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—Así que tú…—no terminó su oración.

Ichigo le arrojó el objeto sin previo aviso, esperando que ella lo atrapara y así lo hizo. Los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron al sostener de nuevo su preciado collar.

El chico la observó, primero al objeto y luego a ella, una diabólica idea parpadeó por su mente seguida de una sonrisa. Se movió rápidamente hacia Rukia. Su objetivo principal. Sin darle el tiempo suficiente de sopesar la situación. Posó ambas manos en su cintura y la levantó. Ella era del tamaño perfecto para él, tal como lo recordaba. Sin perder más tiempo y antes de que un pensamiento coherente lo golpeara, inclinó su boca hacia la de ella juntándolos en un beso, un apasionado beso que le robó el aliento a Rukia. Una chispa de electricidad se encendió entre ellos haciéndolos gemir al unísono al entregarse a la totalidad de la caricia.

Oh por dios, ella sabía tan bien. Ichigo presionó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos obteniendo una reciprocidad sensual de parte de la chica, entonces Ichigo empujó el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia contra la pared sin dejar de mover los labios en dirección opuesta a la suya. Lamiendo sus labios y mordiendo levemente hasta hinchar los belfos de Rukia. Abriendo su boca para dar paso a su húmeda lengua. Probándola, disfrutando su sabor y llenando sus oídos con el sonido de sus gemidos. Estaba muy excitado que poco le importaba el lugar en donde se encontraban. Lo único que sería hacer era meter a Rukia en aquel baño y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos desfallecieran de placer.

Estaba demasiado duro, sin recato alguno meció sus caderas contra Rukia para dejarle en claro cuan excitado se encontraba, metiendo su ingle en su contra haciendo que las piernas de Rukia se abrieran para recibirlo y envolverse a su cintura, muy cerca de su entrada dejando escapar otro excitante gemido.

Los brazos de Rukia se entrelazaron en su cuello mientras profundizaban el beso. Sus sentidos parecían estar dormidos y perdidos solamente en Ichigo, sin duda ese era el mejor beso que él le había dado alguna vez.

La boca de Ichigo se separó de su boca para deslizarse a su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino y unos pequeños mordiscos. Era la gloria.

—Lo encontré debajo de las sabanas—le hizo saber él con total dificultad refiriéndose al colgante de Rukia.

— ¿Y no podías esperar a dármelo en la noche?—le regresó de igual modo mientras ladeaba el cuello para darle un mejor acceso al chico. Tirando levemente de esa cabellera tan peculiar que la volvía loca de deseo.

Un cosquilleo le hizo saber a Rukia que Ichigo estaba sonriendo sobre su piel.

—Sabes cómo me excita pelear contigo, fue tu culpa en primer lugar.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Recordó Rukia saliendo de su nube de placer cortesía de su idiota novio. Lo separó un poco de ella dándose cuenta de que estaban a un paso de hacer el amor en medio de aquel pasillo de establecimiento. Ella presionada contra la pared con las piernas cerradas en la cintura de Ichigo sintiendo la dureza de su pene rozando su centro, humedeciéndola. Mierda. Sería tan sencillo y fantástico que él se hundiera en ella en ese instante sin que importase que los demás los descubrieran.

Pero no era lo más prudente. Ellos aun debían mantener lo suyo ajeno a sus amigos. Poco a poco Rukia desenrolló su cuerpo de Ichigo quien de inmediato protestó. El chico dejó a Rukia en el suelo, al igual que ella, se veía muy agitado.

—Gracias Ichigo—le dijo Rukia, no solo por devolverle el collar que creía perdido sino por controlarse ahí mismo. Sabía cuan duro debía ser para él.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Rukia, ya me las cobraré luego—Ichigo se rascó la nuca, su ingle punzaba como el infierno—ahora vuelvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A terminar el trabajo—le dijo antes de meterse al baño de caballeros.

Rukia sabía de lo que hablaba. Ichigo tendría una ardua tarea con su mano. Siempre la vieja confiable cuando las cosas entre ellos quedaban a medias. No pudo evitar imaginar a su novio haciendo eso en un baño público a plena luz del día y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

…

Con un demonio recuerda que están en un lugar público y que sus amigos y los tuyos están aquí. Gruñó Ichigo. Fácilmente podría salir por Rukia y meterla junto con él a uno de los cubículos para terminar con lo que habían iniciado. Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo no creía prudente hacerlo con ella en aquel lugar, no era justo para ella aun así su pene no estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Miró al lugar. No había ni un alma. Perfecto. Llevó ambas manos a su ingle, juraría que sus bolas estaban a punto de caerse y de hecho pudo intuir que éstas estaban tan malditamente azules.

Era una lástima que el baño del establecimiento no contara con una regadera integrada pues lo único que verdaderamente podría librarlo de su pene hinchado era una buena ducha helada.

Quería ser como cualquier otro chico. Besar a su novia en cualquier lugar y en cualquier maldito momento que quisiera, dejarle en claro a los bastardos que rondaban cerca de ella que mantuvieran su maldito pene dentro de sus malditos pantalones y ni siquiera se atrevieran a mirarla y sí, Ichigo lo decía por el imbécil de Grimmjow.

Estar de incognitos apestaba.

…

Rukia se deslizó por el asiento de copiloto encajando perfectamente en él, sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron de inspeccionar los alrededores. Desde que había iniciado una relación con Ichigo la paranoia pareció fluir del rincón más recóndito de su mente, pero apenas estuvieron en carretera ésta se disipó.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando me abordaste fuera del baño cabeza de zanahoria?

Ichigo apretó levemente el volante, pero no la miró. Sabía que tendrían esta charla en algún momento del día.

—No sé de qué hablas enana, es normal que quiera besar a mi novia—contestó casualmente.

—Por dios Ichigo no hay nada normal cuando hablamos de ti, ni mucho menos en nuestra relación—espetó la menuda chica por el tan pobre entendimiento de su novio.

—Al menos creo que me merecía un premio al encontrar el collar ¿sabes la vergüenza que pasé en el departamento en donde lo conseguí? Jamás volveré a pisar la sección del maldito Chappy así que solo sé agradecida enana.

Ichigo aun recordaba la mirada que la encargada y las demás mujeres le habían echado cuando se acercó a la caja con el dichoso collar de Chappy en manos como obsequio de cumpleaños de Rukia. El lugar no era precisamente acorde a un adolescente que decía tener suficiente orgullo y éste terminó de perderse cuando Ichigo caminó por los pasillos rosas del departamento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó los labios de la menuda chica. Ichigo sabía cuánto le gustaba aquel collar desde que se lo había obsequiado y tal vez fue por lo mismo que no esperó a devolvérselo intuyendo que ella estaría vuelta loca intentando dar con él. Aunque tampoco aprobaba su manera de pedir su agradecimiento sin detenerse a pensar si alguien podía verlos ahí y descubrir la verdad sobre su relación. Aun no era el momento de aclarar todo.

—Soy lo bastante agradecida Ichigo—profirió Rukia en un leve ronroneo. Acercó su mano al muslo de Ichigo y se lo apretó.

Era el momento de recompensar al chico por devolverle su pertenencia. Ichigo se desvió por una calle poco transitada para cortar camino a su casa. Ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para después inclinarse sobre la caja de cambios alcanzando el regazo de Ichigo y tratando de desabrochar su pantalón.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Rukia?!—gritó sorprendido Ichigo, un chillido que Rukia encontró entrañable pues era la primera vez que lo había escuchado aullar de esa manera.

— ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy siendo agradecida—siseó ella.

Liberó su pene acariciando su longitud de arriba hacia abajo con su diminuta mano. Rukia contuvo el aliento al igual que Ichigo.

—Espera Rukia tu no…—el reproche murió ahogado por un gemido de placer, Rukia había engullido su miembro en su boca llegando a la mitad de su longitud.

No era cuestión de ego admitir que a Rukia le quedaba poco más de la mitad de su longitud por cubrir pero ella era muy inteligente, resolvió ese pequeño detalle con el uso de sus delicadas y diminutas manos, tomando desde su raíz la porción faltante. Desde la base, torturándolo con su boca y su mano.

Él gimió—vas a hacer que choque—la voz del pelinaranja fue ronca y las palabras salieron con dificultad.

La boca de Rukia cubrió la punta del miembro, sorbiendo levemente y deslizando sus labios a través de la longitud acariciando la sensible piel con sus dientes. Estaba excitada. El miembro de su novio latía en su boca y ella podía saborear el delicioso líquido que el infinito placer le estaba provocando.

Amo todo de él. Caviló Rukia siendo que no era algo que se atreviera a reconocer abiertamente en voz alta y en especial a él. No si eso conllevaba elevar el ego de Ichigo. Cosa que definitivamente no necesitaba. Ésta de alguna manera era una forma de demostrarle lo que la hacía sentir.

Continuó de esa manera, sin responder a la cuestión que él tan dificultosamente había proferido. Chupándolo, con las mejillas encendidas por lo que estaba haciendo, podía sentir el placer del chico desbordándose desde lo más hondo, arrastrándose fuera y luchando por explotar.

Un gruñido y un brusco movimiento.

— ¡Por dios Rukia!—Ichigo desvió el coche del camino cuando alcanzó el clímax, derramó cada gota del incontable placer que ella le había ofrecido. Los espasmos de su cuerpo y miembro aun reverberaban tras su liberación. Deliciosa liberación.

La observó. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto nunca, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado antes se igualaban a ella. Un sentimiento se arrastró a través de su pecho estrujando satisfactoriamente su agitado corazón. Alargó la mano y limpió la comisura de los labios de su novia y luego éstos esbozaron una sonrisa. Sí, la amaba. Había un claro punto y aparte, un antes y un después de Rukia. Ya no era más aquel idiota de antaño que ella conoció en el pasado -al menos no con ella- la actuación era solo en público y era por ello que Ichigo quería acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas.

Finalmente ella se recostó en su asiento encontrando la mirada de Ichigo. Era preciosa, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos y la inocencia de su rostro era una deliciosa combinación.

—Enana malvada—el pelinaranja se acomodó los pantalones.

Ella se relamió los labios como una insinuación silenciosa de que ella también había disfrutado.

—Tenía que hacerte pagar, fuiste un idiota en la heladería—respondió por fin Rukia. Su deliciosa voz sonaba aun mejor de lo que él recordaba.

La sonrisa del pelinaranja se elevó de inmediato. ¿Así que esas tenían? Bien, si de venganzas se trataba entonces él cobraría la suya apenas llegaran a su casa aprovechando que su familia no se encontraba ese día. O sí, la haría pagar esa noche, no una sino tantas veces hasta que ella se rindiera ante él, o en el mejor de los casos que ambos lo hicieran.

Ichigo puso el pie en el acelerador de nuevo, emprendiendo el viaje. Trataría de reducir el tiempo de viaje todo lo posible.

…

—Debí partirle la cara a Grimmjow ahí mismo—se quejó Ichigo.

Rukia ingresó a la habitación del chico. No era un terreno desconocido para ella ni nada por el estilo, de hecho. Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada persistente en sus estrechas caderas, tentándolo a tomar a la pequeña chica y estrecharla contra su pecho para jamás dejarla ir. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Cuándo fue que la pequeña come libros del salón contiguo lo tenía de esa manera? Ah claro, desde la ocasión en la que ella le retó por primera vez y le puso en su lugar con una eficaz patada en la mandíbula por haberla intentado besar gracias a una estúpida apuesta con el mismo imbécil del que Ichigo se quejaba.

Sí, esa experiencia sin duda fue inolvidable para el pelinaranja, pero retomando la pregunta y modificándola un poco, Ichigo no debía cuestionarse el "cuando" sino el "cómo". Rukia y él eran dos polos opuestos en la mayoría de los aspectos y aun así ahí estaban, en una extraña relación de hacía un año y aun así…

—Es un idiota, eso es todo—recalcó ella. La naturaleza de Grimmjow sobrepasaba sus estándares en el idiotómetro. Si algo como eso existiera.

— ¡Estaba invitándote a salir enana y en mi cara!—espetó el pelinaranja.

Los ojos de Rukia se tornaron totalmente blancos al rodarlos ante la obviedad del asunto y que Ichigo era incapaz de ver. Idiota.

—Duhg… se supone que nadie sabe de lo nuestro Ichigo, los chicos se pondrían locos con esto, ya sabes que no se soportan entre sí y que nadie te soporta.

Punto a favor de Rukia. Ichigo asintió reticentemente. Pero vale ¿Qué importaban los demás? Se suponía que se trataba de ellos no de "los demás". ¿Acaso Rukia se avergonzaba de su relación, era realmente eso?

—A veces creo que le das más importancia a lo que los demás pensaran que a nosotros, ¿acaso es tan horrible saber que estás conmigo?—Ichigo desvió la mirada de ella, temiendo la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Una mirada aturdida invadió el semblante de Rukia. Por dios que no era eso, su mandíbula se tensó levemente, ella no era así, por supuesto que no se avergonzaba de lo que ambos tenían, Rukia lo consideraba como una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en su corta vida.

Ichigo le había dado los mejores momentos que ella fuese capaz de recordar, muy a pesar de lo cabezota que solía ser, ella aprendió a sobre llevar sus defectos así como él los de ella, discutían por nimiedades, pero eso solo hacía de su relación algo entretenido.

— ¡No!— Se apresuró a decir, su mirada recayó en las orbes de Ichigo—si les dijera, entonces las cosas serían más complicadas, tendría que elegir y ambos sabemos cuál sería mi elección.

Su intensa mirada se lo confirmó. Ella me elegiría a mí, me ama a mí. El pensamiento lo golpeó repentinamente y el sentimiento lo inundó arrastrando la sensación placentera de su conocimiento. Quería golpearse el pecho y gritar desde la maldita torre más alta.

Ichigo se reservó la misma declaración, no creía el momento más oportuno. Se prometió entonces que encontraría el mejor momento para reafirmar su postura, que él, Ichigo Kurosaki, el idiota que alguna vez la había fastidiado, sentía lo mismo por esa malhumorada y nada inocente enana.

Los labios del pelinaranja se curvaron parcialmente en su boca y un brillo travieso se apoderó de sus ojos. Sin darle demasiado tiempo a Rukia, el pelinaranja saltó sobre ella, ambos golpearon el suave colchón, él sobre ella con su pesado cuerpo deteniendo cualquier intento que Rukia hiciera por escapar o moverse. Entrelazó las manos con las de ella y observó la diferencia en cuanto al tamaño, las levantó sobre su cabeza poniéndola así a su merced.

Sus ojos marrones la miraron mientras su miembro se presionaba en el punto exacto de la unión de sus muslos.

—Conocí a chicas hermosas—dijo él con una intensa mirada a sus orbes amatistas.

El semblante de Rukia se distorsionó por un segundo.

—Pero eso ha quedado en el pasado enana, a la única que deseo es a ti… la malhumorada, malhablada enana mandona que me golpea cuando estoy siendo un completo idiota.

—No soy malhumorada, y si te golpeo es porque te lo mereces Ichigo—espetó casi de inmediato.

Ichigo ahogó cualquier queja que fuese a salir de sus pequeños labios con un beso. Era algo que incluso trascendía la lujuria que en ocasiones se apoderaba de ambos. Malditas hormonas. Acariciaron sus labios con una maestría propia de él, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran en el acto. Ichigo la acariciaba como si ella fuese la cosa más delicada y preciosa que hubiese encontrado, explorando su boca en un dulce beso, jugando con ella y dejándola sin sentido por unos segundos. Era tierno y erótico al mismo tiempo.

Rukia entre abrió los labios, la punta de la lengua de Ichigo se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y luego entró en su cavidad. Respiraciones y gemidos silenciosos se entremezclaron en el aire. Placer puro. En cada nervio de sus cuerpos. Encendiéndolos al punto de ebullición.

Intentó arquearse hacia él, pero el peso del chico se lo impidió, incluso con las capas de ropa, Rukia podía sentir la dureza del pene de su novio presionando su centro. Humedeciéndola y volviéndola loca de placer incluso con ese pequeño roce de sus cuerpos. Deseando más. Queriendo sentirlo dentro de ella, bombeando tan fuerte y rugiendo su nombre.

El celular de Rukia emitió un pitido que los interrumpió. Ichigo se obligo a separarse de ella cuando Rukia dejó de responder a su beso. Era un sacrilegio interrumpir un buen beso. Nota mental: matar al emisor del mensaje.

Rukia tomó su celular y lo ojeó, un mensaje de momo preguntando si había llegado a salvo a su casa. Si supiera lo bien que estaba. Respondió un rápido "todo bien no te preocupes" y dejó a un lado el aparato.

El pelinaranja se acercó desde atrás hasta donde ella se encontraba de pie cerca de su escritorio. ¿Y sí? Llevó ambas manos a la estrecha cadera de su novia, acercándola a él hasta que la mínima distancia desapareciera.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó él con voz extremadamente ronca, apretando sus costados, sosteniéndola. Rukia asintió.

El chico levantó la falda de la chica de manera casi impaciente. Un gruñido escapó de los labios de él y la humedad en ella llegó de inmediato, aun más que con el calentamiento previo. Los dedos de Ichigo buscaron su centro y entonces él insertó un dedo empezando a moverlo tortuosamente por su clítoris. Rukia se aferró al borde del escritorio de su novio, gimiendo mientras sus piernas se abrían involuntariamente ante la nueva caricia del pelinaranja.

Ichigo buscó a tientas el cierre de su pantalón, desabrochando primero y liberando después. Deslizó su mano fuera de la humedad de Rukia para reemplazarlo con la cabeza de su pene, frotando su ya hinchado miembro a lo largo de la humedad de su novia, presionando el punto que antes sus dedos acariciaban.

—Te deseo—le susurró él al oído.

Un quejido salió de sus labios cuando Ichigo frotó su clítoris, encontrando su dulce punto, tembló de placer, pero nada se comparó cuando él se puso de cuclillas para acariciar con su lengua, dándole a su zona un baile húmedo entre los pliegues. Era el cielo. Una exquisita tortura.

—Ichigo te necesito—medio rogó. Si se daban las ocasiones en las que Rukia cedía ante él, eran esas, durante el sexo. Cuando ambos hacían el amor.

Era demasiado tarde para parar todo, un punto de no retorno al placer infinito de su amor. Ichigo abandonó esa zona para incorporarse, estaba deseoso al igual que ella ¿a quién engañaba? Durante el camino estuvo a punto de tumbarla en la parte trasera de su auto para hundirse en ella.

Sin más demora él dirigió su pene a la humedad de Rukia, la entrada de su sexo, palpitante por él. Se hundió en ella con un fuerte empuje, era tan estrecha como recordaba y con ese simple hecho estuvo a punto de venirse, la sensación de las contracciones de su sexo alrededor de él fue demasiado. Sujetó ambos lados de las caderas para después comenzar con el delicioso vaivén, bombeando de afuera hacia adentro con su pene, deslizándose hacia afuera dejando descansar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su cavidad por unos segundos para después volver a entrar en ella, una y otra vez.

Sus paredes se aferraron a él. Se balanceaba cuando él lo hacía, sincronizados adecuándose a la posición en la que se encontraban, dando estocadas agradables que golpeaban sin piedad su punto de placer, una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo se rindió dando un espasmo final que la hizo culminar en un inigualable orgasmo.

— ¡Por dios Ichigo!—gritó presa del éxtasis.

—Te amo enana—un susurro apenas mientras él entraba en ella, quedándose dentro y empujando con más fuerza, girando las caderas en un movimiento circular que a ella pareció enloquecerle, brindándole un segundo orgasmo a ella y obteniendo su propio clímax, derramando el calor de su semilla en ella, reclamándola como suya. Las ondas de orgasmo se apoderaron de su pene haciendo que el glorioso momento perdurara unos segundos más.

La aferró cuando ella estuvo a punto de caer sobre el escritorio. Respirando agitadamente, estaba algo débil después de los dos orgasmos que le había brindado. La sostuvo así unos segundos más para después cargarla hasta la cama y sentarse con ella en su regazo, arreglándole la ropa a ella y la propia. Ichigo presionó un beso en el cuello de la pelinegra.

—Deja de hacer eso Ichigo—se quejó ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque podría querer una segunda ronda pero ahora estoy muy cansada.

Ichigo disimuló una sonrisa mientras la acercaba más. Era curiosa su situación, de no poder verse ni en pintura ahora parecía que no podían quitarse las manos de encima ni separarse por mucho tiempo. Todo gracias a una maldita patada que Rukia le había propinado, al darse cuenta que efectivamente ella no era como las demás chicas que babeaban por él. Después de unas cuantas patadas y golpes debido a la insistencia de Ichigo para hablar con ella fue que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno era como los demás pintaban, las salidas se hicieron frecuentes y las charlas a escondidas también. Sí, sentían algo por ambos pero sus amigos no toleraban al otro, tal vez algún día podrían decirles la verdad de su situación.

—Aun cuando me suplicaras, no lo haría enana—mintió Ichigo—estoy tan exhausto justo ahora, apenas puedo con este cansancio—se quejó.

—Es una pena Ichigo, y más ahora que no te daremos descanso alguno, papá— Rukia se movió a un lado de la cama para quedar sentada junto a él.

— ¿Qué?

Anonadado. Era así como se encontraba en esos momentos ¿iba a ser papá? ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? Bueno vale eso ultimo sí sabía cómo había sucedido. Impávido a más no poder.

Rukia soltó una estridente carcajada para después saltar sobre Ichigo y tumbarlo sobre la cama con ella sobre él.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara de horror con la noticia—siguió burlándose de su reacción.

— ¿Entonces no estás embarazada?—indagó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no idiota, pero valió la pena la mentira al ver lo pálido que te has puesto.

—Enana del demonio.

No negaba que en un futuro querría tener hijos con Rukia. Formar su propia familia, juntos, pero eso sería en un par de años más, cuando ambos se establecieran y terminaran sus carreras. Aunque no podía negar que en el fondo de su ser un pequeño destello de alegría se instaló por la noticia, aunque falsa. Rukia era un pequeño demonio cuando se lo proponía.

—Ahora creo que ya he terminado de cobrarme lo de la heladería.

Y sin más, Rukia se levantó con rumbo a la puerta dispuesta a asaltar la cocina de su novio. Yuzu no se molestaría si tomaba algo de ahí.

— ¡Prepárame algo Rukia tengo hambre!—gritó mientras le daba alcance a la chica.

Después de todo no había perdido el apetito aun con el susto. Pero tal vez debería empezar a planear su contraataque.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

 _ **Honestamente el motivo de este Shot es… bueno es sin razón aparente, solo extrañaba hacer lemmon XD y mi lado pervertido que sale a flote.**_

 _ ***Pero si ya lo estás sacando en tu fic "Desde el infierno* (voz interna).**_

 _ ***Bueno pero se está tardando un poco en aparecer en ese fic así que tuve que recurrir a esto para sacar mi frustración* ¬¬)9**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo criaturas pervertidas y déjenme sus opiniones n.n**_


End file.
